All for the sake of England
by pBaLnAdCoKr aBhUeTaLrEtRs
Summary: Ciel was sent to College and there he meets up with the most unusual characters. It's a little sad to know when you find a good fic it's never finished. But I really hope to keep this one going. However that all depends on people here and whether it people actually like my story to keep it going. So anyway I leave that all down to you.


Ciel's day started just like any other day. His butler made his appearance on queue to disturb him from his slumber.

"Young master it is time for you to wake up," was his usual call, as he opened the curtains, with the sun shining straight through onto his young master's face.

Ciel awoke with his usual groan. Sebastian then dressed him and gave him his first cup of tea of the day, after which was breakfast, then his usual place behind the desk of his study.

Sebastian was left to his usual duties that included cleaning up after the other servants. Ash however had left a letter with him.

Ciel was just doing his usual, which consisted of nothing much. Sebastian knocked and entered, "Young master, I have a letter from her majesty for you."

Sebastian handed over the letter to him. Ciel took hold of it and reached into his draw for his small letter opener. He cut the seal and took out the letter reading aloud and cringing at the "My dear boy" part.

"I am to attend Western College, for the wealthiest of nobles. It seems there have been some unusual happenings going on."

"Young master attending school," Sebastian smirked.

"Yes and you will be joining me. I will leave you to figure out the rest."

"But of course, my young lord."

* * *

"Young master, why are we dressed in these outfits?" Gil asked surprised, by the sudden change in outfits and the early morning rush to get to the carriage.

"I had another letter from Ada just the other day. She says she's fallen in love. UNCLE WON'T ALLOW THIS," Oscar screamed, not even waking Alice, who was sound asleep (not used to waking at this early hour).

"So this is why…" Gil said shaking a little, as the shock started to sink in.

"This is an emergency."

"You want to find out who Ada's fallen in love with?" Oz sighed.

"Yes, I must confirm what Ada wrote is true. Let's do this," Oscar told them, trying to motivate them.

Alice was still sleeping. Gil was to in shock to do anything but look petrified. Oz really wasn't entirely bothered.

* * *

Ciel was in his uniform and was off to College, he just made it in as they were shutting the front gates. Sebastian wasn't with him, but he knew he would be in school with him somewhere as was ordered by him.

His first day of College and he'd already put one step out of line.

"Hey, look," someone called from behind him.

"He just stepped on the grass and he's not a member of P4," another called.

"The new boy is in for it now," another laughed.

"There they are," came another excitedly, pointing to four boys heading his way.

Ciel stood petrified wondering what was coming, as one of them headed over his way. He grabbed hold of Ciel's tie, his face serious.

"Is he going to hit me," Ciel thought, closing his eyes tightly.

However he just simply said, "Your tie's crooked," surprising the hell out of Ciel. He then went on and asked, "What's your name?"

"It's Phantomhive," Ciel replied.

"Never heard of it," the boy told him, as he thought of the name.

"I heard from the headmaster there was going to be a new student today, I'm guessing that's you," another said.

"Yes."

Ciel was let off with a little warning from the P4 members and was left to it.

* * *

Now Oscar however wasn't intending to get in the same way as the normal students.

"Come we shall sneak inside using this," he informed them, pushing in two pressure plates on the wall.

"What? Why don't we go in the normal way?" Gil asked.

"We don't have time for that," Oscar added, as he entered through the secret passageway.

Gilbert had no other choice but to follow him, Alice and Oz followed on behind them. As they reached the end of the passageway they came out outside, but on College grounds.

"Master Oscar, there's students approaching," Gil panicked.

"Just stay calm Gilbert," Oscar replied.

"Of course, we're disguised as students and master Oscar is a teacher," Gil thought calmly to himself, that was until he turned to see Oscar in a school uniform.

"Hello, good day," Oscar spoke, trying to be natural about it.

However this caught the attention of two of the school teachers, including Sebastian.

Oscar and the others made a beeline for the nearest hiding place.

"Students back to your dormitories at once, there are intruders let loose on College grounds."

"Mr Michaelis, would you mind helping us round up the remaining students."

"Of course."

Ciel was just nearby and called to his butler/teacher.

"Psst, Hey Sebastian what's going on?" Ciel whispered, looking to see if anyone was nearby.

"Ah, young master. We have intruders on the premises," Sebastian informed him.

"Have you seen them? Do you think they're to do with the strange things going on here?"

"No I do not believe they are."

"Well we…"

"Mr Michaelis, that's the last of them. Oh we have a straggler," one of the others teachers called to him, "Come young man, we have to get everyone to their dorms."

"Please allow me, I shall escort him back."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite, thank you."

"Very well then, we shall all meet up in the staff room. These intruders must be found."

"What the hell's going on out there?" Elliot asked, as he lay on the sofa, with his head on a pillow and a book covering his eyes.

"It seems we have intruders," Leo informed him, getting the info from a passer-by.

"Come, come now everyone to your dormitories," the teachers ordered from the corridors.

Oscar and the others had been split up. He was now in a nearby library, with a concerned Gil, while Oz and Alice had hid in a nearby empty classroom.

"We've been separated from Oz," Gil panicked.

"Calm yourself Gilbert. Oz will be alright, he'll be loving this kind of thing."

Oscar lit up a cigarette as he sat alongside Gil. Gil was now somewhat calm now.

"Search them out," the teachers called from outside.

Oscar was now over by the books looking through them all, as a cat suddenly snuck out of a vent, landing on poor Gils face as he looked up.

"CAT!" he shrieked, in complete utter panic.

"Smoking is not prohibited on College grounds," came a girl's voice, not soon after.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Gil still ran around screaming.

"You can't escape Snowdrops nose," she continued, "Huh, Uncle."

"Isn't this fun? But I wonder where Uncle and Gil went. Those two are such a headache," Oz said, as he skipped about the empty class room.

"You don't seem all that happy to see your sister," Alice told him flatly.

Oz turned to face her, "You're very sharp sometimes Alice."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"

"No."

* * *

"Alright Sebastian, we shall split up. I'll check this way."

"Yes young master," Sebastian replied, as they parted ways.

"Ah mister Michaelis, any sign of the intruders?"

"No not at this time."

Ciel was walking the halls, trying different rooms, just as a teacher came around the corner.

"Damn it," Ciel thought, panicking slightly.

He rushed to a nearby classroom, he sighed in relief as it was empty. Luckily the classrooms had already been searched as the teacher just passed by.

"Who is it?" Oz whispered to Alice, as they hid in a cupboard at the back of the classroom.

"A boy," she replied.

"Good," Oz said, as he kicked open the door surprising Ciel in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ciel scolded, "Wait a minute are you the intruders, they're making a big fuss over."

Oz smiled and scratched his head and replied happily with, "We just came to see my sister, although we didn't count on causing all this fuss or anything."

"What are you sneaking about for?" Alice asked coldly.

"It isn't your concern," Ciel spat back.

"Don't mind her, she's hot headed."

"Am not," Alice defended.

"Anyway you're not going to turn us in are you?" Oz asked.

"No I have no intention of such a thing. I too do not wish to be caught."

Oz smiled, "Thanks, I'm Oz nice to meet you and this is Alice," Oz said introducing them.

"I'm Ciel, nice to meet you."

Just then the door opened yet again, surprising the three. Luckily it was Ada and the lot.

After Ada and Oz had settled themselves. Alice and Gil were then fighting over Oz. Oscar stopped the two arguing and noticed Ciel and immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Ada sweetie, it is true what you put in your letter about you loving someone. It's him isn't it?" he pointed straight at Ciel.

"N-No I've never met him," Ada replied truthfully. "Um Gil, do you wear the hat I sent you."

"Yes….."

Ada blushed as she looked at him.

"Giiiilllllbbbbeeeerrrrtttt," Oz and Oscar said in unison.

Gilbert gulped and ran for his life. Leaving Ciel wondering what in the name of Satan was going on.


End file.
